


Королевская библиотека фей

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Другой мир, библиотека, феи, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Ненси отправили в деревню на лето. Она рассчитывала провести каникулы, зачитываясь книгами, но деревенские мальчишки начали задирать её и безвозвратно испортили одну из книг.





	Королевская библиотека фей

Бабушка и дедушка Ненси жили в такой глуши, что там не ловила даже телефонная сеть, а уж об интернете можно было забыть. Потому, прежде чем отправиться к ним на лето, Ненси запаслись книгами. Парочка энциклопедий — про динозавров и про Древний Египет, сборник сказок о Фейри и кучу приключенческих книг. Мама смотрела на ее багаж неодобрительно.  
Сидеть в доме оказалось абсолютно невозможно. Бабушка заходила в комнату Ненси каждые сорок секунд — от скуки и раздражения Ненси начала засекать время — и задавала какой-то один вопрос. Чтобы ещё через сорок секунд вспомнить следующий.

Потому уже на второй день, вооружившись приключениями Перси Джексона, Ненси пошла гулять. Она надеялась найти место потише. И нашла. Качели в закутке. Тропинка сворачивала в щель между домами, куда бы поместился ещё один, и уходила дальше, в лес. От нее тянуло болотом. Зато справа висели одинокие качели модели два каната и доска.  
Ненси шагнула на тропу и, вытянув шею, огляделась. Лес как лес, только ведьмин круг виднелся невдалеке.

Она уселась на качели и раскрыла книгу. Но почитать не удалось. Зашуршал гравий, и кто-то вырвал книгу из ее рук.

— Эй! Ты что творишь! — Ненси моментально спрыгнула.

Перед ней стоял мальчишка года на три ее старше, загорелый и плечистый. Он небрежно оглядывал то Ненси, то книгу. А позади него кучковались трое ребят помладше.

— Здесь не библиотека, чтобы книжки читать, — провозгласил старший, — и вообще, это мои качели, чего это ты расселась.

Нэнси оторопела.

— Где хочу, там и читаю. — Заявила она. — и с чего это качели твои? На них твоего имени нет.

— А здесь всё моё, — заявил парень, — и книга тоже моя, раз ты её сюда притащила.

— Ещё чего! — Ненси метнулась, надеясь выхватить книгу из рук, но мальчишка ловко увернулся и поднял ее над головой.

— Что же ты, возьми, если так хочешь.

Мальчишки гнусно захихикали. Ненси подпрыгнула, зная, что это бесполезно. Старший перекинул книгу кому-то за ее спиной. Бросок, ещё бросок. На Ненси накатило уныние, в горле застрял ком. Хотелось плакать, но нельзя было показать, что они победили.

— Верните немедленно! — приказала она. — Иначе я бабушке пожалуюсь.

Мальчишки разразились хохотом.

— Ещё и крыса. Хочешь? Получай! — и старший зашвырнул книгу в лес. Она упала, раскрывшись на середине, с мерзким чпоком, который ясно дал понять, от грязи теперь не отмыться. Мальчишки вновь засмеялись и убежали, толкнув Ненси на прощание, а она побрела за книгой. Теперь уже можно было плакать, и она плакала навзрыд, размазывая слезы по щекам, задыхаясь от всхлипов и обиды.

Книга промокла насквозь. Когда Ненси подняла ее, черная жижа, густая как мед, начала медленно стекать со страниц.

Держа Перси Джексона на вытянутой руке и всхлипывая, Ненси повернула назад. И вдруг поняла, что стоит в ведьмином кругу. Этого не могло быть, она точно помнила, что до него было ещё шагов двадцать. Она перестала реветь. Моргнула. И поняла, что больше не стоит на опушке леса. Она была в библиотеке. Огромной, словно мир. Между стеллажей, в подсвеченных колбах стояли куски египетских фресок, скелет огромной твари, смахивающей на крокодила, и много ещё чего. Второй ярус был украшен римскими статуями.

— Ох… — выдохнула Ненси.

— Да, меня тоже впечатляет. До сих пор, хотя работаю здесь уже триста лет, — сказал кто-то. Голос эхом отразился от стен, и Ненси вздрогнула. Она не заметила, чтобы здесь были живые. Наверно, она слишком увлеклась, разглядывая библиотеку.

Ненси сосредоточенно поискала говорившего. Это был странный человек, колени его гнулись в другую сторону, как у кузнечика, волосы он прятал под колпаком, но уши — заостренные — торчали наружу. Одет он был во все зелёное и укрыт зелёным же плащом, похожим на гигантский лист дуба.

— Я Пак, Хранитель королевской библиотеки, — представился он.

— Ненси.

— Итак, Ненси, что тебя сюда привело?

— Моя книга. — Она помахала размокшим нечто перед Паком и всхлипнула. — Ребята ее выкинули и теперь ее нельзя читать.

Пак подошел к ней вплотную и присел на корточки.

— Ай-яй-яй, совсем новая книжка была, — вздохнул он, — совсем нечитанная.

Ненси почувствовала, как слезы снова душат её, попробовала успокоиться, но получилось плохо. Она утерлась рукавом, пряча красные глаза.

— Ну-ну, не переживай так. Пак, хранитель библиотеки, поможет твоему горю, — лукаво улыбнулся он. — Скажи, ты очень-очень хочешь ее прочесть?

Ненси кивнула.

— Тогда ты пришла по адресу, — он вскочил и сделал сальто назад. — У меня есть точно такая же. Но тебе придется за нее заплатить.

Ненси растерялась. Все карманные деньги остались в доме бабушке, в нераспакованной сумке.

— У меня нет денег, — призналась она.

— О нет, нет, нет, не деньгами. Что моей королеве до земных денег. Ты просто должна будешь пройти и сама взять её.

Ненси показалось, что она ослышалась. Так просто? Так какая же здесь плата?

— И всё?

Пак сделал колесо.

— И всё. Она, кстати, вон на той полке, — он указал на стеллаж возле древнего крокодила.

Ненси сглотнула. От страха в горле пересохло, а ноги отказывались двигаться. Но, собрав волю в кулак, она откинула старую книгу и зашагала вперёд. На полке и правда стоял новенький томик Перси Джексона. Ненси прислушалась. Всё было тихо. Никто не собирался нападать на нее или ругать за книгу. Она без труда достала его и прижала к груди. Катастрофы не произошло.

— Можешь идти, — улыбнулся Пак. И Ненси побежала. В мгновение ока она выскочила из коридора и… увязла по колено в снегу. Она огляделась. Все было знакомо и нет. Это как будто было то самое место с качелями, а как будто вообще другое. Качели были на месте, но Ненси казалось, раньше у них не было спинки. И лес как будто стал гуще. Даже зимние кроны с пустыми ветвями не могли скрыть этого. Нет, не гуще, просто стволы деревьев стали толще. Порыв злого ветра заставил ее очнуться. Если она не хотела замёрзнуть насмерть, нужно было возвращаться, и она побежала к тому месту, где должна была жить бабушка. На месте дома, где жили бабушка и дедушка, стояли развалины. Одна кирпичная стена да пара балок.

Ненси закричала, срывая горло.

Из ближайшего дома выглянул старик. Увидев ее, он схватился за сердце и выскочил во двор.

— Ты… — закричал он. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Старик цепко схватил её и поволок в дом.

— Пустите! — крикнула Ненси. — Мне нужно к бабушке с дедушкой.

— В тех руинах лет сорок никто не живет. — Грубо оборвал её старик. — и тебе не советую.  
Затащив в дом, при свете ламп он начал разглядывать её. Так придирчиво, как будто Ненси одним своим существованием его раздражает.

— Как тебя зовут? — наконец прохрипел старик.

— Нэнси… Отпустите меня, я к маме хочу, — захныкала она.

— Не может быть, — руки старика ослабели и выпустили её. Он с трудом нашарил позади себя табурет и сел на него. — Ты вернулась. А мы-то думали, что ты в болоте утопилась из-за той дурацкой книжки. Век помнить буду. Шестьдесят лет назад, а словно бы вчера было.


End file.
